


Broken

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael breaks yet another console. He goes to Ryan for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite some time ago, however, I'm uploading it here because of the fact that it was my only fic that stayed only on Tumblr. Not having it here with my other works annoyed me.

Ryan sighed upon catching sight of the tired-looking machine that was currently sitting on his desk. “What did you do?”

Michael, not one for being ashamed of his actions being as naturally loud and brash as he is, looked noticeably just that when he replied. “I kicked it.”

The older man’s eyebrows quirked in incredulity, examining the poor Xbox even closer, “a kick did that much amount of damage?”

Huffing irritably under his breath, Michael continued. “And I might have hit it...once, twice...few times.”

Ryan shook his head, not exactly surprised at his boyfriend’s behaviour. “Lemme guess, Rage Quit?”

At the mere mention of the show he had been filming at the time, the younger Achievement Hunter quickly got worked up again. It had been done in the heat of the moment, just like 92% of what he usually did or said were. The game was so fucking stupid and the wall was just there—

“Stop.” Ryan got out of his desk and approached the other, softly threading his hands through the curls that sat atop his head. “There’s no need to make yourself feel worse. It’s fine.”

Michael exhaled deeply and looked up at Ryan, slowly simmering down at the man’s soothing touch.

“And Geoff or Burnie won’t replace it?”

Michael shook his head, trying hard not to fume at that fact. The last time he had broken a console, literally beat it to pieces, they had a new one waiting for him the next day. He didn’t know what was different now – just that he had clearly made a mistake and was paying for it. Until it was repaired (if it could even be repaired) he’d have to resort to bringing his own into work. But he had an idea on who could easily fix the mess he’d made.

“I don’t know, Michael,” said Ryan, pulling away to again inspect the damage, “I don’t know much about consoles. I’m a PC guy, remember?”

“Yeah but,” Michael interjected, “you’re smart, you’ll figure it out.”

That earned him a hearty chuckle. Ryan seemed to be genuinely concerned that he wouldn’t be able to fix it. But as soon as he saw the face Michael was making, he couldn’t help but assure him. “I’ll try,” he offered, “I’ll look into it and see what I can do.” 

Ever thankful for the man who’d already done so much for him, Michael grasped Ryan’s neck and tugged him down for an appreciative kiss. And as soon as their lips parted, Ryan turned and hovered above the Xbox as if it was a patient on the surgery table and he was the surgeon with the scapel. He glanced back at Michael. “Go back to work,” he teased, “you’re a distraction.”

Michael hugged him from behind, burying his face in his back before letting go. “I love you, my mad scientist.”

“I love you too, but next time hit Gavin instead.”


End file.
